heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa Kazanari
Tsubasa Kazanari is a performing idol who has the power to use Symphogear in order to fight the monsters known as the Noise and is one of General Grievous' allies. Personality and Powers Personality .]] Tsubasa first appears as a pop star and student with a cold personality. However this is due to the fact that her previous partner, Kanade, lost her life two years prior to the series after a Noise attack on their concert. As before Tsubasa was a shy girl who was coming out of her shell with Kanade's help and shining personality. Tsubasa refuses to accept Hibiki as Kanade's replacement, and prefers to fight alone. Even more so since Hibiki's Gungnir has the same wavelength as Kanade's. Tsubasa even refuses to sign an overseas singing contract, as she views herself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield. However, during the time when she was hospitalized due to the life-threatening side-effects of singing her Zesshō, Tsubasa seemingly "converses" with Kanade. Afterwards, she starts opening up to Hibiki and everyone else, and is shown to have a more caring side and becomes more outgoing and protective of her teammates. Tsubasa also has a crush on General Grievous, and isn't fond of the other girls, especially Wendi's, affections towards him. She won't hesitate to call people out on their behavior, ie. when she called Wendi a spoiled brat. History Powers Activation Song Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron Abilities .]] Tsubasa is the owner of the First Relic, Ame no Habakiri. She has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, which clads her in battle. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon armed gear in battle. Tsubasa's Armed gear is, while in its normal form a katana; however it is shown that the form her Armed Geared may change depending on the attack used. Tsubasa's gear is also unique due to the fact that Ame no Habakiri is the only gear shown to have blades attached to her ankles. Tsubasa, having trained since she was a child, is both agile and strong, with a wide array of sword techniques that emphasize rapid, flowing attacks. She is the longest active Symphogear user, making her the most experienced, as shown since her Relic has gone through the most development and change. Songs *Gyakkō no Flügel (sung with Kanade Amou) *ORBITAL BEAT (sung with Kanade Amou *Zettō Ame no Habakiri *Koi no Okehazama *FLIGHT FEATHERS *FIRST LOVE SONG (sung with Hibiki Tachibana and Chris Yukine *Fushichō no Flamme (sung with Maria Cadenzavna Eve) *Gekkō no Tsurugi *Hajimari no Babel (sung with Hibiki Tachibana, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki) *Nijiiro no Flügel (sung with Hibiki Tachibana, Chris Yukine, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, Shirabe Tsukuyomi, Kirika Akatsuki and Kanade Amou) *RADIANT FORCE (sung with Hibiki and Chris) *Seiten Galaxy Cross (sung with Maria) *Beyond the BLADE *BAYONET CHARGE (sung with Chris) *Sora e... Category:Heroes Category:2008 Separatists Category:Confederacy Members Category:Symphogears